Structural inheritance of prions
by WolfJungerHund
Summary: Derek and stiles. After Season 2, Alternate universe. My rules lol
1. Author's notes

Take's place after the end of season 2. I have no idea whats all going to happen in season 3 so I'm going in my own direction...The whole alpha pack has my mind going

different places then where I want to go with this story SOOOOOOOOO I'm putting them all in their senior year cuz well it's my story and i want it now...lol... pretend

erica and boyd never ran off. Jackson is a werewolf. Lydia is human and I love her almost as much as I love Sterek... ALlison and scott are together still. Derek is a

sourwolf. Stiles still flails for no reason. Peter...well he's here...for now...I don't like Peter so he won't be showing and i don't want to kill him off so i'll just

send him on a long long LONG vacation somewhere so if he does show up its after I've finished writing this ...LOL...Danny won't have a big role cuz he annoys me and I

have no idea why..(Sry all you danny fans out there Don't kill me)...This is my first Fanfic ever...I've read so many sterek ones that I felt I had to contribute and

I spent a week with the ending in my head for this (Yes i came up with the ending before I came up with the story) so i decided to give life to my brain child...lol


	2. Chapter 1

**Structural inheritance of Prions**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

Stiles can hear this loud noise buzzing in his head. _"Ugh...what the hell?_" He groans and shoves his hand over towards his desk. Bam! Something falls off his

desk and bangs on the floor. He Jerks upright and stumbles out of bed onto the floor. He looks over and sees his alarm clock flashing _"5:30 a.m._" He glares at it,

mentally willing it to explode into a fiery ball of melted plastic. He slams his hand down on the alarm button causing the incessant noise to stop. He stands up and

unwinds himself from the sheets and blanket. Stretches, his muscles still somewhere in _"La-La-land."_ He scratches his stomach and makes his way to the bathroom to

shower before he starts his day and heads out to school.

He comes out of the shower with just a towel around his waist, and his toothbrush waging war on any plaque that dared to build up overnight on his teeth. He's

a stilinski and if he's got one thing that's a great smile. Well he can give great hugs too.

"_Bad to the bone"_ starts playing and he looks around trying to see where the sound is emanating from. _"Phone...oh phone, where are you?_" he throws his covers

aside and starts rooting around on his bed. He hears his phone and realizes that what the banging noise was, was probably his phone falling off the dresser. He gets on

his hands and knees on the floor and stares at his screen lighting up. He can see Scott's photo on the screen.

Scott's got his tongue sticking out and his eyes crossing. He tries to grab his phone but it's just out of arms reach. He proceeds to lay on his stomach and

scoot halfway under his bed and he succeeds. "_YES! VICTORY IS MI-_-" He attempts to say but he's being pulled out from under his bed in one swift motion by his

ankles.

He rolls over and looks up. It's still kinda dark outside, so he can't tell exactly who it is at first. Then he sees two eyes glow red. _"Problems?"_ Derek huffs

out. Stiles rolls his eyes. _"I knocked my phone off my desk and it went exploring under my bed._" He retorts. Derek just stares down at him, his eyes traveling farther

down then a normal person's would when someone is only a towel. Derek's facial expression seems to say _"Not bad.."_ as stile's remember's hes almost naked. He scoots

backwards on the floor adjusting the towel. _"Creeper much?_" He glares. Derek's face turns back to his normal distant look. _"You and scott need to be at my house after _

_school. Tell the others too._" Derek turns and dives out his window in a split second. Stiles isn't sure whether to be in awe of his abilities or be nonchalant about

it. He settles for neither and calls out _"Show off!" _

Stiles gets up and shuts his window and locks it. He looks down at his feet and sees his toothbrush on the floor. He considers the effects of using it after

the 5 second rule has been broken and decides to just throw it away. He's got more stashed in the bathroom. He unlocks his phone and proceeds to call scott back.

_"STILES! I need a ride to school...please? You'll be my best friend for ever if you do this!"_ Scott says as soon as he picks up. Stiles laughs to

himself. IF he's good at one thing its his bromance with Scott McCall. _"Yah I'll be there in 10 minutes..."_ THey say their quick goodbyes and stiles hangs up.

He grabs some underwear and pants and then throws a overshirt on. Decides on sandals cuz he's in a hurry. He runs down the stairs with his backpack in hand.

Sheriff Stilinski is asleep on the couch still in his uniform._ "must have got in late last night."_ Stiles thinks to himself. He scribbles a note for his dad,

saying there are whole wheat bagels in the cupboard. Grabs his keys then he's off to scott's.

_"Sorry man I needed a ride cuz my mom called said they were short-handed tonight. Something about a bus getting in a wreck."_ Scott says while climbing in the

jeep. He passes over what Stiles prays to whatever deity is listening at the time that, thinks that is coffee. _"Not a problem, buddy-o-pal."_ He takes a deep whiff of

the aroma coming from the coffee mug and smiles. "_Oh sweet coffee how I love thee!_" he says holding his cup up in the air. _"It's just instant coffee man, not liquor." _

Scott says lazily. _"It's sweet nectar from the gods themselves."_ He mocks._ "whatever weirdo."_ Scott laughs at him.

"So...Derek stopped by...Said he wants all of his at his place after school for a meeting I'm guessing." Stiles says as they pull away from the curb and

proceed on their way to school. "He's so weird, couldn't he of just sent out a mass text?" Scott asks. "Derek hale? Send a text?" Stiles asks, then rolls down his

window and sticks his head out. "Nope its warm, Hell hasn't frozen over and I see no pigs or random chunks of bacon flying in V formation." Scott laughs at him and they

go back to playfully messing with each other till they get to school.

Stiles makes it through his day to lunch. He walks through the cafeteria with his tray of food, mostly bland vegetables, a small bunch of potatoes. (He thinks

they are potatoes but they could be painted rocks) and a slice of cardboard pizza. He scans around the place searching for his targets.

THere they are. His group, pack, gang whatever you want to call it. He stops and stares at them all for a minute. Jackson is leaning into Lydia's hair,

sniffing he thinks. Now there's a friendship he never thought he have. Well not so much a friendship but a mutual agreement to not kill or maim each other.

Lydia is smiling and giggling at Jackson's touch. His greek goddess with hair of fire. He'd move mountains if she would only ask and his 15 year plan just had

"Move mountain" added to it.

Allison and scott were making lovey dovey faces at each other and holding hands. Stiles wonders if he will ever not want to puke when they go into love mode.

Someone bumps into stiles. "Hey!" he says and turns around to see who it was. Erica is standing right beside him, mocking punches to his arm. "Hey short

stuff." She says.

Erica reyes, he tried to befriend her when she was human and she just ignored him for the most part. She didn't think she was better than him. She just didn't

know her place in the world with all her health problems.

"SHort? I'm at least a foot taller than you.." He mumbles. She grins and her eyes flash gold for a second. "I wasn't talking about your height." She smirks and

walks off to join the rest of the group at the table. "What the hell..." He grumbles and goes to sit beside Scott.

Boyd and Isaac arrive soon after. Everyone's having different conversations when stiles remembers what he was supposed to tell them. "HEY GUYS!" He says aloud

hoping to grab their attentions. Or at least a bit of their attentions. They all turn to him. "What stilinski?" Jackson barks. Lydia jabs him in the side. "Yes stiles?"

She grins.

"Derek wants us all at his old house after school, not sure why though." He manages to get out before everyone rolls their eyes. "YAY PACK STUFF!" Jackson says

with mock enthusiasm.

"WHy didn't he tell us himself?" Boyd asks with a tone that seems like he feels insulted for having been told after stiles the human. "Now now boyd, Daddy and

mommy talk, Daddies the muscle, Mom is the brains." She smirks at stiles.

Mom? Since when is stiles the mom? Jackson is beaming a wicked smile like he's just been handing the keys to an arsenal of weapons designed to only hurt stiles.

Stiles pulls the jeep to a stop in front of the hale house. The buildings pretty far gone. Years of bad weather haven't been good to it after the fire all those

years ago. Sometimes when the light hits the house just right Stiles thinks he can see for a split second the way the house use to look. Beautiful, warm and inviting.

Everything it's not now. wood burnt to a cinder. Support beams looking like it's about to break. BUckets of water everywhere from the rain the day before. It smells of

death and decay.

He gets out and makes his way to the porch. Pauses for a second, and as he reaches up to knock the door opens up. Derek steps out. "Your late." He growls.

Stiles had been late, by an hour. He tends to talk...a lot. Which means his teachers tend to give him detention alot. "I had detention ok. I'm sorry." Derek growls

lowly. "You couldn't have shut-up for like 5 minutes so you wouldn't get in trouble?" Derek says. "Have you seen me? Ever heard me at all? I don't stop talking, my mouth

is like the energizer bunny...wait not like that...that's gross...oh god...now i'm thinking dirty thoughts...Kill me now." Derek smirks and steps aside for him to

enter.

He makes his way to what Stiles assumes use to be the dinning room. Everyone is there with their eyes all staring at him. "Nice to show up stilinski." Jackson

says. "Fashionably late, I like it." Lydia says then goes back to reading her magazine. "Detention, what can I say?" He shrugs his shoulders and sits down on a bean

bag that Isaac had found on the side of the road and brought back here. Everyone focuses on Derek as he stands in the center of the room.

"Now that we are all here I'll get to what I wanted to tell you all. We have a threat. It's not human. But it's definitely not a werewolf." Derek says.

Everyone looks at him intently, waiting for whatever information he can give them. "How did you find this out?" Scott asks. "I caught a sniff of something new when i

was running the perimeter last night. I followed it and found a dead deer. Torn apart, its entrails missing. But not by claws." Derek says.

Stiles finds himself only half listening, part of him is going back to this morning with Derek standing over him on the floor in a towel that obviously shifted

where it was, uncovering himself for all the world to see. Well not really all the world cuz only a werewolf could see that well in the dark. Derek turns his head and

sniffs the air, then glares daggers at stiles skull.

"SOOOOO NEW THREAT YAH? WHAT CAN WE DO?" stiles hurriedly asks trying to draw attention away from himself, or at least away from the scent he realized he was

letting off himself hoping the other wolves don't smell it.

Stiles knows he is bi. He's ok with it. But as far as the pack knowing it, well that's a whole nother ball game. He's in the minor league that's a major league

field he doesn't feel comfortable walking on yet.

"We're going hunting. Going in groups of two. Scott you and Allison because I'm not subjecting the rest of the pack to your whining if I split you two up, take

the south part of town. Jackson and Lydia take the north part of town. Erica and boyd take the south woods. Isaac I want you here by your phone. If someone finds

something, you call Isaac and he will come to help you till I can get there."

Stiles realizes that he's stuck with one person...Great. He looks over to Derek. His facial expression as a blank as a white canvas. "Your with me stiles."

Stiles throws his head back faking a cry. "Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." He gets up and follows Derek out the door.

THey get into Derek's car. Stiles stares at the interior, then moves his eyes up to the dash. Buttons, so many buttons. Hell with this many buttons Stiles was

sure he could play his Xbox and surf the internet at the same time in here. Derek starts the car and takes off down the road. Stiles is torn between holding on for

dear life or leaning over and pressing buttons till either something awesome happened or Derek chewed his hand off. Probably the last was the most likely so stiles

pulled his arms across his chest bracing for impact. Derek's a great driver, Derek's a great driver, Derek's...a...great...horrible...driver...Stiles thinks to

himself. "Go speed racer go?" Stiles says looking over at Derek.

Derek just turns his head slightly at him. "What?" He growls. "Noth...nothing, just your going really fast..." Stiles stumbles on his own words. Derek must

smell his fear and lets off the gas bringing his car back down under 65 mph. "Sorry..." Stiles hears Derek say. Stiles just sits there stunned, not sure how to act.

Did Derek hale just apologize? Stiles sneaks a peek out the window up into the sky. Nope still no flying bacon anywhere. He laughs. Derek just stares at him with a

face like he's gone crazy. Stiles turns his head to stare back out the window. Smiling at the thoughts of bacon.

THey reach some spot Derek must have decided this is where he wanted to stop and get out. Stiles follows Derek into the woods wondering if this was a good idea or not. He likes Derek as a friend? acquaintance? whatever, they get along but seriously, couldn't he of got stuck with scott? Derek doesn't say anything just

keeps a steady walking pace, moving about the trees and underbrush like he was born in the woods. Stiles on the other hand, trips, falls, get caught in branches, thorn

piles and just about anything else he saw did something to either him or his clothes. "Derek?" Stiles says as he looks up after just untangling himself from a rather

clingy patch of thorns.

Dereks gone. Stiles whirls around trying to find him but he's nowhere in sight. "DEREK!" Stiles yells and no reply comes. It's right before nightfall and the

sky is dim. Stiles heart speeds up a little, which isn't much considering how fast it usually is going. But to stiles it felt like it was ready to beat right out of

his chest and dance a samba all over the forest floor.

Something snaps, a twig to his right. He turns but sees nothing. He begins to back up till he stumbles over a root and lands right on his behind. He scoots

back fast and ends up against with his back against a tree. "Derek! where the hell are you?" Stiles is panicking now...well past panicking now he's up to full on

terror. Derek brought him all the way out here just to leave him and there is something out here that neither of them what it is and stiles is pretty sure its

kidnapped Derek and is halfway to making Derek soup. Stiles is probably just gonna be the garnish to end it all.

He laughs. Food jokes are always good but Derek probably has a tough taste. He hears a noise above him and looks up. An explosion of white light takes over the

sky directly above his head. "NO WAY!" stiles says. He thinks that the reason Derek didn't recognize the scent was because it was alien. A LITERAL ALIEN!

Stiles is so excited but so terrified at the same time. ALiens! He smiles so big but then remembers something he wish he never would have. PROBES! probes! what

if these aren't nice aliens and they probe him? What if they are probing Derek right at this very moment? He wonders if he could convince them to pull that stick

Derek's had lodged up there forever while they are at it? Wait...he shouldn't be joking about derek being probed by little green men from mars.

THe light grows brighter till stiles has to shut his eyes and look away. Even then he can still feel it. THe pressure from staring into the sun for too long on

his eyes. THEn suddenly the light is gone.

Stiles opens his eyes. It takes a minute to adjust back to normal vision after staring into a supernova like thing or whatever the hell that light was.

Everything is fuzzy. He can make a figure out in front of him, tall, broad shoulders and dark patch of fuzzy blob on his head. Derek looks like a watercolor

finger painting done by a 3-year-old at the moment. "Derek? Is that you?" He asks. Fear starts to seep in as his vision slowly gets better and realizes that's not Derek.

THe person in front of him is similar to Derek in a lot of ways but his face is more round, his eyes a blue-yellow color.

Stiles studies the person in front of him. Who stares back scrutinizing every inch of stiles. "Who are you?" Stiles asks. Every muscle tensed up expecting to

get his ass kicked from whoever or whatever this thing was.

"Who are you?" It replies. Stiles raises one eyebrow. "I asked you first Mr. Creeper." It tilts its head like a dog would. "You cannot pronounce it in your

language nor do you have the vocal range required to do so." It said. "Ugh...ok...what do you want?" Stiles asked a little confused why he still hasn't been hit yet.

Most bad guys hit first and talk...well they don't talk cuz usually by the time they get to telling their plans Derek rushes in and chops their head off. He really

does have "Great" timing...Note the sarcasm, please.

"I don't have much time. I came here because of an old pact between my people and the Hale's." It says. "Ok...so why don't you come with me to Derek hale's

house?" Stiles asks. "I don't have enough time before he gets here." He says hurriedly. "He? who's he? Is someone after you?" Stiles stands up a little worried. Cuz if

this isn't the bad guy the who is?

"The druid, he's coming. You must hurry." It says. "Ok but what" stiles manages to get out as the man/it in front of him starts glowing and throws its head

back in a scream. It erupts in a white light then falls to the ground steaming. Behind where it was standing is a man. Tall, bulky man, probably from nordic decent

according to stiles many nights online researching random crap. Tattoos covering every open region except his neck. Stiles finds it weird but ignores it. Focusing on

the man who just single handedly killed whatever that thing was before him. He pulls his hand down. He must have put it against the creatures back. He stares at Stiles

and pulls out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it.

"So who would you be?" The man asks as he takes a drag off his cigarette and blows it out. Stiles watches as the smoke turns into a snake and slowly makes its

way across the air to stiles. He's too afraid to move and can't take his gaze off the smoke snake. It works its way around stiles neck and starts tightening. Stiles

isn't sure how he is supposed to answer the guy if he's dead. He tries to use his hands to pull the snake off from around the snake but it does no good, his hands pass

right through it again and again.

THere's a loud snarl and the man is sent flying to the right with large dark form taking the man and ramming him into the side of a tree. "DEREK! YOUR ALIVE!"

stiles yells. Derek turns and growls at stiles. "WHere the hell were you STILES!" Stiles just stares back. "YOU LEFT ME HERE! I WAS CAUGHT IN A THORN BUSH!" Derek

rolls his eyes. THe man gets back up and holds his hands out together bout an inch or two apart and starts chanting.

Stiles looks at him wondering what he's gonna do. THe man turns his palms outwards and Derek goes flying. Doesn't take long and Derek is back up charging the

man. They tussle back and forth. Derek growling and swiping at the man. THe man randomly throwing Derek back with just a little to no to touching at all. Stiles

wonders how the hell the guy does it.

"ugh..." Stiles hears a noise beside him. He looks down and sees the creature/man from before. "How the hell are you alive?" Stiles whispers to himself. He

leans down to the man. "Here let me help you." Stiles says and scoots him till he is sitting with his back against the tree. "HE...MUST...NEVER GET THIS. DO

YOU...UNDERSTAND ME?" The man/creature asked. Stiles looked confused as the man put his ring finger to stiles forehead and the man/creature started to glow. Stiles

felt his neck get really hot. "Get what? what can't he have? WHO ARE YOU? Hey! HEYYYYY!" stiles starts shouting as the man/creature turns pale. Stiles smells

something sweet like honeysuckles in blooms and watches as the mans body turns to dust and in its place vines start to grow from the ground. And sure enough Honey

suckle start to grow on the vines. "Wow..." He says.

"STILES! RUN YOU IDIOT!" Derek yells. Stiles turns to see the man from before coming towards lets outs a shriek half caught in his throat. Derek is laying on the ground, crawling towards them but

the rate he's moving stiles is pretty sure one of his legs if not both is broke in several places or he would be up by now. Stiles starts to run. He takes off at sprint

but then notices he's not going anywhere but up? UP? Why am I floating? Stiles thinks to himself.

He looks behind him and the guy is chanting while making his way towards stiles. He gets in front of stiles and stares up at him. "What did that abomination say

to you?" He asks. His voice thick like lead, rough like he was a 2 pack a day smoke for his entire life and probably before while he was in the womb. Stiles felt sorry

for a second then remembered that he was the bad guy. "Nothing, he said nothing." Stiles jerks out. "LIES!" the man says and stiles floats a few inches off the ground

towards the man. His hand raised up like it was after he killed the man/creature earlier. Derek roars but he can't help Stiles. The man's face holds a evil grin.

Stiles resigns himself to this is when he dies. This is how he dies. By the hand of a man he knows nothing about because a man/creature he knows nothing about talked

to him after appearing like something off of star trek only because Derek decided to drag him with him. WHich still makes no sense to stiles but oh well he was gonna

die and it didn't matter. BUt at least Lydia knew how he felt and they were on good terms. Jackson...well jackson sucks. Poor scott, he doesn't know how he will survive

high school let alone college without stiles. His dad is gonna be who he misses the most. He wishes he could say goodbye to him. Tell him he loves him, that he never

blamed him for his mother's death. Not once.

He closes his eyes. Not wanting to see his death dealer. Ha ha death dealer, he's about to die and he can still make jokes. A few seconds go by and he's not

dead. Or if he is then he didn't notice. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that the man before him has paused what he was doing. He looks around and Stiles sees that

he is surrounded. By his pack. His wonderful, stupid, idiotic pack that right now at this very moment would not mind one bit being called mom of the pack. Hell he

would wear it on a bright pink shirt and put on a one mom parade if he could.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Derek roars as Isaac and boyd help him up. Stiles can tell he's healing but slowly. Not enough yet to stand on his own. He leans against Boyd and glares at the man. His eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Do you really think you can stop me? Your nothing but a bunch of young puppies!" The man replies. Erica, Scott and Jackson make their way towards the man, moving in a circle around him. The man follows them with his eyes and starts chanting again. Stiles feels something in the air. He can feel a tingling sensation running along the back of his neck. He really wishes he could feel the ground beneath his feet but seeing as he's still floating a bit in the air he resigns to settle for this.

"Put him down now!" Erica yells. THe man looks her dead in the eye. "Go play grown-up somewhere else you bitch!" The man yells and claps his hands together. A clear wave distorts the air. Knocking everyone to the ground.

Ground? YAY Stiles thinks to himself. He starts coughing as he sits up after being thrown several feet from where he was floating just seconds ago. He looks up and sees the pack. His pack slowly getting back up. The man is gone and in his place is nothing but a wisp of smoke.

"Well that was eventful!" He smirks looking over slowly at the pack. Boyd and Isaac are once again helping Derek up. Scott is pushing Jackson off him and Erica is grunting something about leaves all in her hair.

Derek starts to stretch his legs. Trying to work the muscles back into place and sort of hobbles over to stiles. He squats next to stiles and stiles stares at him. Derek's face is in scowl mode or creeper face, take your pick. Stiles smirks at him. "What the hell was that stilinksi?" Jackson shouts. Derek growls over his shoulder. Jackson turns away and suddenly seems to find the dirt way more interesting. Derek turns his head back to stiles. "I'm ok man." Stiles says and pats Derek on the shoulder.

Stiles grip on Derek's shoulder suddenly gets tighter. Derek's face gets tighter (if that was possible.) "Stiles...?" Derek asks. "I...I can't...Derek...breathe..." Stiles gets out and starts grabbing at his throat like he's being choked. Derek grabs at stiles hands trying to get them off his throat so he can see whats going on.

"SCOTT, JACKSON, come hold him down!" Derek barks. THey rush to his side and grab one arm and leg a piece. With them both being way above stiles on the strength meter, it wasn't too hard to hold him down. "Stiles! calm down!" Derek says.

All stiles felt at first was like a weight being pressed down on his throat. Some unrelenting force that wouldn't stop till his entire neck was crushed down to a layer so thin not even a molecule could escape it. Then suddenly, it burned. Stiles wasn't sure if that's exactly what he was feeling but he thought that was a pretty close description. Fire, dancing around his neck.

He looks at Derek and sees a light reflected in his eyes. Derek's face turns from anger at being unsure of what to do for stiles to a confusing and awe face as Derek stares at stiles neck.

Then as fast as it came the pain is gone. He starts coughing and sits up. "WHat...the...hell...was...that?" He manages to get out. Everyone is surrounding him and just staring. "What guys?" He asks. He reaches up to his neck and jerks his hand away. It's sore, really sore, like the skin had been peeled off. "Um...Stiles..." Erica manages to say and reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her compact and hands it to stiles.

He opens it and his mind goes blank. Any train he had in his mind just crashed and blew up into a million little pieces. Every neuron quit firing and he's pretty sure his heart skipped a beat...or twelve, because he's pretty sure his dad was going to kill him after he saw what stiles saw in that mirror. He started praying to whatever deity he could think of and made up several deities right on the spot.

In his reflection, where his neck was being choked/burned was a tattoo. A black looking collar piece with strange symbols and in the very middle of it in the front was the same symbol on Derek's back. "OH...MY...GOD...I'M SO DEAD!" He groans and falls backwards on the forest floor and puts his hands on his face to hide his shame. "I think its kinda hot." Says Erica. Jackson snorts. Scott mumbles, "Derek isn't that the symbol you have?" Stiles peeks between his fingers up at Derek. He nods his head. "Yah it is...crap...this isn't good." He says.


	3. Propagation of exponential growth

Author's notes: Sorry ahead of time I rushed this one. LONG Day at work and won't have much time off for a while so I wanted to get this part out while I could. I promise after this chapter stuff will be semi/explained. Sorry I'm one for buildup and angst. Please excuse the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I was a english major and this annoys me to no end but I have to get some sleep so "the best laid plans of mice and men...yada yada yada." Enjoy peoples.

I don't own any of the characters nor the show...blah blah blah

Ch.2 Propagation of exponential growth

"So what I can tell is far is that it's Celtic but as for what it says...that's gonna take some time." Lydia says as she closes the giant leather-bound book in front of her. Lydia, Isaac and Derek are all sitting at a table in Derek's house, books sprawled out in front of them. Isaac found the table one day on the side of the road and instead of calling someone to help him bring it home in a truck, he carried it all the way back to Derek's. Surprisingly no one saw him. Well thankfully actually, Stiles had no idea how he would have explained that to his dad. Isaac carrying a giant dinning table that would have taken 5 copies of stiles to pick up let alone carry any measure of distance.  
"Ugh...it itchessssssss..." Stiles groans and curls his hands into fists trying his best to not scratch as his new...body modification. He doesn't like the word tattoo. Don't get him wrong, He likes tattoos just on other people.  
Scott puts his hand on stiles shoulder. "It'll be ok, we'll figure this out." He says. "Yah that's what you think, at least when you go home you can turn back into human. There's nothing I can do other than wear a turtle neck till i move out that will keep my dad from seeing this." Stiles says glaringly pointing at his neck for emphasis.  
Allison Comes through the front door. She tosses a bag in stiles direction. "Here ya go, thought these might help." She laughs. Stiles catches the bag and raises his eyebrow at her. He opens the bag and peers down inside. "Really?!" he blurts out.  
"You said you don't want your dad to see it, that's as close as you're gonna get without him noticing as long as you do it correctly." She smirks. Stiles takes the bag and dumps it upside down. Compacts, and different containers and tubes all fall out and clatter onto the floor. "Makeup?" Scott asks. "Don't worry stiles, Myself and Allison will show you how to do it properly." Lydia says with a funny voice smiling the entire time. "Oh she's evil..." Stiles thinks to himself.  
"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Derek says or well technically half growls. Everyone there that wasn't at the table makes their way over and joins in. "So celtic you said?" Stiles asks Lydia. "Well you said he mentioned a druid, so i went off that and the symbols on your neck look like what I've found but they still have slight differences and in the world of runes that means everything. So from what I can tell it's probably a very old, rarely used dialect." She says calmly. Stiles groans and puts his head on the book in front of him. "I'm so screwed." He moans. Derek stands up abruptly and walks around the table to stiles. "No you're not." He says and slightly grips stile's shoulder then heads out the door.  
Stiles heart skips a beat then speeds up for a second. He's not sure whether to feel relieved to know Derek does care about him in his own sick, twisted, selfish way or just said to say it.  
"It'll take some time to find anything further. These books are limited so I'm gonna go home and do some research online. I'll forward you any leads." Lydia says. She grabs her stuff and shoves what she came with into a bag. Stiles stares at her for a second. Lydia, my high school goddess, blessed be thy fiery hair. He smiles at her, waiting to see her walk away so he can watch his second favorite part of her aside from her face. Then it hits him. "Wait! what about the...you know...plan Don't-let-stiles-get-killed-by-his-dad?" He says as he stands up in swift motion, knocking the chair he was sitting in over. She turns to him, smirks and tilts her head sideways. "Don't worry, Allison would you mind? I'll help next time. I just gotta go meet up with get started on his neck research." She says. Allison turns her eyes away from Scott, "What? YAH sure I can do that." She turns to stiles, a evil grin spreads across her face. "Why do i think I'll regret this?" He whispers.

"Dad?" Stiles whispers as he slowly opens the front door letting himself in. He makes his way through the kitchen. Walking slowly hoping to avoid seeing his father."Dad?" he whispers again. Stile's knows he is here because the cruiser was parked out front. The fear of being caught and having to explain the tattoo is forcing stiles to move slowly through the house. Up the stairs he's goes, tip toing down the hall. He stops at his dads door, listening for snoring. Nothing. "Dad?" he whispers again. Then realizes if his dad is asleep and he's trying to avoid him, that probably wasn't the smartest idea. Stiles takes his hand off the door to his dad's room and steps back. The door slowly opens. Creaking as the hinges move. It's been since before stiles can remember that his dads door didn't make noise. "Huh?"  
His dad's bed is empty. "Dad?" Stiles says one more time. This time forgetting the tattoo and uses actual concern in his voice. Stiles walks into the room and sees no one. His dads uniform is gone, so is his gun. Stiles takes off downstairs. No papa stilinski in the kitchen, or the living room. He must be at the station still or went out with some work buddies.  
Stiles opens the fridge. Front row, health foods. His dad hates them but if it means that he has to lose flavor in his meals to stay alive to see his grandchildren then so be it. Stiles scoots the turkey bacon over and lifts the ham. "AH-HAH" he says pulling out a king size candy bar. He opens it and sticks it in his mouth while he shuts the fridge door. Stiles bites a piece off and sees a note on the fridge.

"Stiles,  
I've been calling you all after noon but you wouldn't answer. I have to go to a mandatory state training seminar 2 hours away. DO NOT HAVE A PARTY WHILE I'M GONE. DO NOT GET INTO TROUBLE. DO NOT GET DRUNK. I will be back in 2 weeks. I left my debit card on your night stand. Only use it for food and gas. ONLY! Plug your phone in and call me when you get a chance son. I'd prefer if you stayed at Scott's while I'm gone. But its up to you.

-your dad."

For a second, to Stiles it felt like a hundred weights were lifted off his shoulder. His dad was gone for two weeks. He started thanking all the deities he made up earlier for helping him. His phone? He pulled it out of his pocket and sure enough it was dead. "Grr..." He mumbles to himself. He finsishes his candy bar and runs up the stairs and slides into his room on his socks. He dashes over to his night stand and plugs his phone in and sets it down next to his dads debit card. "Hello my precious...my...precious." Stiles says mocking Golem.  
Stiles takes a deep breath and WHEWWWW he stinks. "Shower time!" stiles yells and starts running towards the bathroom. He strips and throws his clothes while hes running on the hallway floor. He jumps to get out of his jeans and finally ends up sitting on the toilet and yanking with both arms to get the one foot that decided halfway through the pant leg that it wasn't going to cooperate. With the clothes thrown astray, he starts the water. The stilinski household plumbing takes finesse to operate. A quarter inch to far one direction and its an icey death in the shower, two inches to far the other direction you get boiled to death. 18 years of practice and stiles still can't get it right where its comfortable for about 4 minutes of twisting and sticking his hand in the water and crying in pain cuz its too hot or cold.  
FInally he gets the water where he wants it. Standing infront of the mirror, he gazes onto all that is stilinksi. He's not skinny but not enough weight to be called pudgey either. Somewhere in between and he's ok with that. He knows he won't be near the level of brick shithouse that Derek is without becoming a werewolf and having enough stamina to break a whore in half. His dick twitches. "Huh?" stiles looks down at his best friend. He's standing at full attention. "Hmm...where'd you come from?"  
Stiles stares back into the mirror and looks at his neck. When allison said she would help him hide the tattoo, even after seeing all the make up,he didn't think it would look like this. Stile's neck was about 3 shades darker then the rest of him. Like he went outside in the middle of summer with long sleeves and pants on. He turns the sink faucet on the grabs a washcloth out of a drawer. Gets it wet then starts scrubbing at his neck. Yap the tattoo is still there. He sighs and drops the rag in the sink. Never can catch a break.  
He hops into the shower. He washes his hair, using enough soap to cause a mass bubblebath/shower thing to happen. Stiles starts singing everysong he can think of. Picking lines from one and then switching to another. All the while using the bubbles to create a massive bubble mowhawk. He tries to jam to the air guitaer but the head banging causes his "Bubblehawk" to slide forward onto his face. "Darn you dastardly bubbles..." He shakes a fist towards the ceiling. "Derek." The names just pops into his head. Stiles ignores it and looks down. His best friend is awake...again. He wentaway halfway through his soap balled of "Call me maybe." So in the name of all that is Holy, Stiles does what every man does. Grabs hold and lets it rip. No real fantasy going on in his head. Just the feeling of his soapy hand doing what he's trained it to do best. Please Stiles. His brain throws image after image at him. Every female celebrity he can think of. One after another. Then as usual for stiles it all goes south.  
He closes his eyes and in the darkness in his mind he see's two red glowing eyes. At this point he's just going with it. Then his brain supplies a loud mental growl and of all the people he could have thought about at that point in time, he sees derek's face. That was all it took. Stile's hand can't slide any faster and he can't hold out any longer. Long ropes shoot out of his penis and coat the wall. "Damn..." Stiles says. Breathing heavily.

Stiles stares into the bathroom mirror. Fogged up so he takes his hand and wipes the moisture away. "Hey handsome." he says to himself and winks at his reflection. His reflection follows suit and shares the same grin. Stiles takes his toothbrush and begins to wage war against gingivitus. He finishes that up then looks down for his clothes. "Crap..." He curses realizing that he forgot to bring some with him because he ran like a mad man and left his dirty ones in the hall. Or atleast thats where he hopes they landed.  
He makes his way downstairs. He could get use to this walking naked in his own house if it wasn't for the fact its only temporary and his dad is coming back in 2 weeks. He opens the door into the laundry room. "WOOO" he yells as he opens the dryer and sees the clothes he started last night. He digs around inside the dryer till he finds a pair of underwear and slides them on. Batman underroos. Scott bought him them as a joke. Well he bought stiles the robin ones, stiles took them back and exchanged them for batman. What can he say, Stiles may be a sidekick but Bruce wayne is the man. No shorts...or atleast he doesn't see any. THey are probably in his dresser.  
Stiles continue in his best fashion and makes a mad dash toward the stairs leading up to his room. Bounding up them two at a time he hops into his room and jumps face down onto his bed. He stays there for a minute then realizes his oxygen supply is dangerously low and not circulating in this position. He rolls over onto his back and pulls his knees to his chest. His head hanging off the side of the bed. There in the corner of his room, 2 red eyes glowed. "AGHHHHH" Stiles yells and stumbles and rolls over and off the side of the bed. Stiles goes to crawl under his bed to hide. (If anyone asks, he was getting the samuri sword to kill the invaders, not hide like a girl...unless its scott, scott knows the sword is above his desk.) Once again he's being dragged out by one foot. "What the hell?" He yells and rolls over onto his back, looking up he sees derek hale...with...a smile on his face? "Oh god the worlds ending!" Stiles yells and tries to scramble backwards but derek has his leg still. "Calm down STILES!" Derek growls...well he says the first two words and growls derek's name. Stiles calms down...well as calm as stiles ever is and looks up at derek. Derek's eyes go up and down stiles body and stop just sout of his waist and dammit there's that smile again. "What the hell is going on with him?" Stiles thinks. He tries to stand up and manages this time, rushing over to his window he sticks his head out.  
"What are you doing?" Derek asks. Stiles pulls his head back in and shuts the window. "No flying bacon yet, they probably got lost." He says watching derek give him a curious eyebrow raise then looks away. "What do yah want derek? Yah know this whole creeper window breaking and entering, well not really breaking but still, your coming in through MY window at odd hours, whats up with that?" He says, well rambles in this case. Or all in cases when it comes to him. "Why are you always awake so late?" Derek counters. Stiles wonders what that has to do with price of beans in china when it correlates to his question but whatever. "The same thing every teenage boy does late at night...not sleep." He says. Derek inhales deeply. His face goes rigid. Stiles stares for a second then looks away.  
Derek moves closer. "Did lydia ever find anything else out?" He says through clenched teeth. OK weird facial expression stiles thinks to himself. Stiles knows he doesn't stink, he just took a shower. Weird werewolf super sense of smell. "I don't know yet. I haven't checked my email. The meeting was only a few hours ago and I was attacked not long ago either. HELLO weird celtic tattoo collar thingy." He says both hands with fingers point to his neck. Derek continues staring at him and tilts his head slightly to one side.  
"Why do i bother?" Stiles sighs and puts his hand on his face. He slowly counts to ten in his head with his eyes closed. He knows derek is a ass but he thought that their might be some decency in him. He knows they haven't always gotten along and that he and scott did kinda once accuse him of murder but hey thats all in the past right? Wrong, or atleast thats what Stiles thought. He knows derek has spent years beating himself up for what happened to his family. From what stiles can gather, between police reports and the whole kate/laura/peter shebackle a while back that things were bad but none of it was Derek's fault. He couldn't help falling in love with a sexy older woman. In stile's opinion, Derek is at no fault at all. He didn't choose his life, fate chose it. And stiles being the caring mother hen that he is will be damned if he was gonna let derek's past get in the way of him being a better person. Stiles always can use more friends even if they seem like they are gonna throw him up against a wall and...*twitch* There goes his penis again. "GO AWAY!" He mentally screams to his junk. Nows not the time to be showing up when their is no party to be had. Especially around a big bad werewolf with a nose that could probably smell what you ate a week ago. Stiles keeps counting in his head...10...11...12...13. He slowly opens one eye, squinting around his fingers. Dereks eyes are glowing again. He drops his hands. "WHAT? I didn't do anything, why do you have the whole big bad growly glowing eyeball thing going on?" Derek takes a step forward. Stiles tries to step back but his legs hit the side board of his bed. "Der..." He manages to get out and Derek's hand comes up slowly. Stiles eyes watch as it moves slowly towards his neck. With one claw extended he touches the symbol on the middle of stiles neck.  
A bright light shines from the contact point. All of a sudden stiles sees nothing but white. He wonders if this it what heaven would look like then quickly decides that Heaven would have a mile long buffet table that constantly changed food every time his cravings changed. Then suddenly his mind is being assaulted. Not in the sense of attack but just a flood of images. He sees himself smiling, standing next to his dad. Both of them in suits. Stiles can see the tattoo on his neck in the memory? Memory? But this hasn't happened? He starts to panick. His breathing gets faster as his pulse sky rockets. More images flood his brain. Him and scott at a table knocking glasses together. Still the tattoo is there. Stiles wonders whats going on but can't seem to keep his thoughts on one tract before a new image hits him. He's finding it hard to breath. Hyperventilating is what the doctor called it. Stiles calls it "that sucky time when my lungs want to collapse." He starts seeing black spots amid all the white vast expanse before him. He knows whats coming. He's gonna pass out. He feels the beginning of something pushing its way into his mind. This time it slides in easier then the others. Like it was meant to be there all along. But how something he has no memory of could pop into his head like that well, stiles was stumped, but also trying to focus on breathing at the same time so his multi tasking abilities were at a all time low.  
The picture was washed out. THe memory? Ugh it was gonna annoy stiles not being able to see whatever the hell his brain was trying to show him. Slowly it came into focus. First a tree, a willow tree, he knew that from the branches with stringy stuff on it. Him and scott played on them growing up...and occassionally still do. He could see that there were two people facing the camera. But the rest of it wouldn't clear up. He could tell one had dark hair and the other, well it looked blonde but it was short so who knows. The only outstanding features were the tree they were infront of...wait...Stiles breathing started getting worse. It's about to happen, he thought to himself. Down for the count in 1...2...3...The image in his head burned at the edges, till it surrounded just the faces. One set of eyes burned red, the others burned a blue swirled in along side yellow. Down stiles went...blackness...

"STILES! WAKE UP!" He could hear it, his name. Someone frantically calling for him. At this moment in time Stiles was content. Floating somewhere dark and cool. BAM! something hit his chest. BAM! again. He started to worry, someone or something was trying to draw him out of this paradise? Dark, cool paradise. He felt his breath run cold and watched white smoke leave his mouth as he exhaled. He didn't want to go, couldn't go. He was happy here. Going away from all this was sad. He was at peace here. No constant danger, no worrying over school work. No lacrosse practice, no wondering if scott was gonna finally take a minute away from Allison to acknowledge the one friend he ever had that he's still alive. No swooning over lydia when he's here. He wouldn't even share this place with her, this is all his. No one elses. BAM! That time he felt it. Truely felt it. Something in his chest caught a spark. A small ember so little that it barely even registered in his brain. But it was a start. SLowly it warmed, the caught fire till it blazed through him. He tried to yell, scream but couldn't. He'd open his mouth and white smoke would bellow out. Rolling like a fog along the darkness, casting a eery look against its backdrop. Every molecule seemed to be splitting, rejoining, seperating, redesigning itself over and over.

"STILES WAKE YOUR SHORT LITTLE ASS UP! DO YOU HEAR ME? COME ON STILES! I'VE LOST ENOUGH ALREADY!" Stiles knew that voice. He'd heard it before. Derek? No Derek wouldn't care enough to say stuff like that to him. But stiles couldn't concentrate on that long. A light in the distance appeared. A red glow. It ate at the edges of the darkness, forcing it down, devouring it till all that was left was a circle of white smoke around stiles. The flames in his body seemed to stop. Or he had becomed accustomed to the pain. He wasn't sure how long had passed. Time seemed to last seconds then months all at once. He looked at his arms, there was a soft yellow pulse across his skin, almost like a glimmer from sunlight. He raised his hands infront of his face. He thought he saw claws on the ends of his fingers but wasn't sure. Then as usual, the floor gave out. Well literally in this case, he was falling down. Farther into the red glow. It seemed to snake around him. Coiling but floating, dancing like fire but far too ethereal to hold a steady it was over. Stiles, had finally blacked out.


End file.
